


De segundas oportunidades

by MoaKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, VictUuri, Vikturio, m-preg, pleroy, victurio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: El solo les dejo una nota y los abandono.El no pudo vencer la enfermedad y murió dejándolos.Y ellos se encontraron con un corazón roto.





	

Yuri Plisetsky tenía solo 23 años cuando su vida y la de Anielka*, su hijo de 5 años, cambiaron de un segundo para otro. En un minuto estaban riendo por el fin de semana en la casa de Nikolai, su abuelo y al otro, está en shock escuchando la voz de su niño preguntando por la nota que está en sus manos.

"Lo siento.

JJ"

Pudo escuchar en su cabeza esas dos palabras siendo pronunciadas por JJ como una grabadora descompuesta. "Esto no puede ser verdad, es solo un sueño, no es real". Porque eso no tiene sentido. No puede ser verdad que JJ los haya abandonado. No cuando el viernes parecían una familia perfecta. Jean no pudo abandonar a su hijo y a él cuándo sabe que está nuevamente embarazado. No pudo destruir su familia.

-No...-escapo como un suspiro de sus labios

Giro rápidamente y corrió a la oficina de JJ en el primer piso. Miro con horror como las cosas de JJ habían desaparecido y fue cuando las primeras lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas. Subió a su habitación y sollozando reviso que tampoco estaba su ropa, nada de él más que las fotos familiares y esa nota vacía. "Esto tiene que ser un sueño...no, una pesadilla".

-Papi, ¿Dónde está papá?

Levanto la mirada y observo a su pequeño en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios fruncidos indicando que se estaba esforzando por no llorar. Solo tiende a abrir los brazos y abrazar con fuerza a Anielka quien rompió en llanto.

-No lo sé cariño, no lo se

Porque sinceramente no sabe realmente que está pasando. No puede creer que JJ los haya abandonado, a ellos, a su familia. Simplemente no lo puede creer y duda que pueda hacerlo.

*** 

Viktor Nikiforov había llevado a sus hijos a esas vacaciones que habían planeado hace un año atrás tan solo porque Yuuri lo insistió tanto a que fueran cuando ninguno quería ir y dejarlo solo. Viktor solo tenía 30 años cuando las vidas de toda su familia cambiaron y lo que tanto temían había ocurrido.

Había quedado viudo con dos niños. Su esposo no había logrado vencer el cáncer que se le había detectado unos meses atrás.

Tan solo habían logrado llegar de nuevo a Japón después de unos días en su natal Rusia y los niños, Haruka de 8 años y Hikaru de 6 años, le habían hablado de cuando se divirtieron, todo lo que había hecho en esos días y cuanto lo habían extrañado. Viktor también le conto de todo y anocheciendo se fueron a su casa. Yuuri había estado ingreso durante las últimas semanas en el hospital por su delicada salud.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor le llamo comunicándole que su Yuuri había muerto mientras dormía, sin dolor y una expresión de paz.

Su Yuuri, el amor de su vida, había roto su promesa y los había dejado. Yuuri quien le había mostrado la verdadera felicidad y lo había amado sin barreras. Su Yuuri por quien Viktor había dejado todo en Rusia por seguirlo. Yuuri quien había dejado a dos niños destrozados y sin consuelo alguno.

-Papá-lo llamo Hikaru el día de su velorio-¿Por qué mamá nos abandonó?

-Mamá no cumplió su promesa-sollozo Haruka

Viktor no supo que decirles, solo cargo a su pequeño dejándolo esconder su rostro en el espacio de entre su cuello y su hombro, y con su otro brazo acerco el cuerpo de su princesa para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Yo siempre estaré con ustedes-prometió

Porque ellos eran la única familia que le quedaba y no podía perderlos a ellos también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva historia Vikturio!!!*-*/  
> Espero sea aceptada como la otra, y pronto publicare en ambas.  
> *según investigue Anielka significa “pequeño angel”  
> Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
